Oculto
by Hessefan
Summary: Urahara contempló al hombre tendido sobre el tatami con expresión pensativa. El cuerpo de éste aún estaba perlado de sudor y en su cara se vislumbraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía cómo planteárselo con tacto... BL


**Disclaimer**: ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias **Neissa **por darme una mano con la narración ^^. Te hice caso en muchos de los consejos, pero en otros no supe como adaptarlo a la idea del fic. Así que, señor lector, sepa usted que cualquier error que vea no es culpa de mi beta ocasional, si no mía por ser mala alumna.  
_

* * *

Urahara contempló al hombre tendido sobre el tatami con expresión pensativa. El cuerpo de éste aún estaba perlado de sudor y en su cara se vislumbraba una sonrisa de satisfacción._  
_Se levantó del suelo observando a su compañero y suspiró. No sabía cómo planteárselo con tacto, creía conocerle lo necesario como para asegurar que no andaría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero también sabía que era un tipo bastante despreocupado de la vida y del _qué dirán_. Era del domino público lo de que en la Sociedad de Almas las relaciones no estaban bien vistas —no porque se tratasen de hombre o capitanes, nada de eso… ningún tipo de relación era considerada "apropiada"—. El amor no es visto como algo más que un impedimento para un guerrero, la razón de muerte segura e inmediata, de imprudencia e insensatez.

Claro que Urahara no podía hablar de _amor_ escasos minutos después de haber tenido la sesión amorosa más desenfrenada y perniciosa de su existencia, aún más teniendo en cuenta que hacia media hora atrás el capitán del quinto escuadrón era… eso: el capitán del quinto escuadrón para él, alguien con más experiencia en el rango que ostentaba y que sabía dar buenos consejos, pero no más.

El sonido de la voz resonando en todo el Seireitei y convocando a los capitanes le llevó a reaccionar y soltar de una bendita vez eso que tenía guardado en la garganta y pugnaba por salir:

—Hirako-san —le regaló una escueta sonrisa—preferiría que… —se sintió extraño, había empleado mal las palabras, él, que siempre era hábil para decir lo que quería decir sin decirlo expresamente—nadie tiene que saberlo… —carraspeó, incómodo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió el quinto cabecilla tomando el haori en el lío de prendas que habían dejado en el suelo—¿Lo mucho que te gusta ser pasivo?

—No —rió con mesura—eso no.

—No te preocupes Kisuke —le cedió la ropa apremiándolo a vestirse—; vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

—¿Por qué siempre somos los últimos en llegar? —caviló con seriedad.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos excusa.

—Claro, si el sô-taichô nos pregunta podemos responderle que estábamos haciéndolo como conejos, lo entenderá.

Hirako le regaló una sonrisa cómplice, dejando entrever la hilera que sus grandes dientes formaban, cual piano.

El doceavo capitán se quedó tranquilo, aunque no se lo hubiese asegurado sabía que no andaría divulgándolo por ahí, con despreocupación tal como era y se manejaba Shinji Hirako. No es que a Urahara le molestase las apariencias, no era esa clase de persona como demostraría mucho más adelante, simplemente que su cargo de capitán lo había tomado recientemente y todavía le ponía nervioso dar más pasos en falso de los que ya había cometido; llegar tarde era una de sus especialidades por ejemplo, y no quería sumar otras a la larga lista que debía tener el sô-taichô para con él.

Caminaron a la par, con total disimulo. Lo ocurrido dentro de esas cuatro paredes quedaría entre ellos y moriría con ellos.

En la puerta del doceavo escuadrón tomaron rumbos distintos, uno hacia la derecha, el otro hacia la izquierda. Aunque fuesen al mismo punto de reunión (al escuadrón uno) preferían arribar por separado.

Cola de paja, que le dicen.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para ambos. De Sôsuke ni noticias, Hirako no lo había visto en toda la mañana y lo cierto es que empezaba a acostumbrarse a que su teniente se desapareciese por largas horas. Por su lado, Urahara, se mantuvo muy concentrado en obtener resultados positivos para su último experimento, el cual estaba llevando a cabo en secreto, por lo tanto poco y nada había interactuado con los demás.

Así, la tarde los descubrió, cansados por una larga jornada y reflexivos. Lo ocurrido a primera hora del día había sido algo revelador, o mejor es decir: liberador. No porque el sexo en sí lo fuese, si no por el hecho de encontrar una persona con la cual tener esa clase de "química"… y congeniar tan bien en cuanto a la "física" se trataba, porque ambos parecían haber sido creados acorde al otro, cual pieza de encastre.

Para ambos había sido demencial, morir y volver a vivir, el mejor orgasmo en la historia, tocar el cielo con las manos y todo lo que al humano se le puede llegar a ocurrir para indicar que el sexo había sido más que óptimo o bueno (tan sencilla que es en sí la oración).

Urahara suspiró, fue como caer en la cuenta de que no sería fácil cumplirse la promesa de no volver a caer en las redes de Hirako. Maldición, se había sentido bien, había sido fantástico, ¿qué podía tener de malo volver a repetirlo?

Amor, claro… el insoportable temor de quedar prendido de la otra persona, de volverse un asqueroso dependiente de la existencia de otro individuo; de necesitar verlo para poder vivir, de precisar oír sus palabras para poder seguir respirando, para poder ser feliz. No era menos que patético.

Ya, no volvería a ocurrir y nadie jamás lo sabría, pero de alguna extraña manera sentían que todos los miraban de forma sospechosa, cuchicheaban e incluso reían. Delirios de persecución, el saber que se había cometido un desliz de esa clase.

Trataron de no darle demasiada importancia, hasta que en la noche Sôsuke se dignó a aparecerse por su escuadrón mientras que Hiyori, en el doce, buscó a Urahara para reclamarle el dejarle el trabajo más pesado a ella y desaparecerse durante todo el jodido día.

—Taichô —Aizen reprimió la carcajada, apenas una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —consultó con desgano sin detener su lento paso a través del pasillo, rumbo a la sala comedor.

Sôsuke se mantuvo en silencio. Elevó un dedo señalando el número doce en las espaldas de su capitán y musitó:

—Creo que… se ha confundido de haori, taichô.

…

Urahara cayó de bruces al suelo, sin entender a qué se debía tal arrebato por parte de su pequeña subordinada. Sus rodillas tocaron la madera y el grito de ella llamándole _idiota_ le hizo caer en la cuenta de que la había mosqueado —otra vez— de alguna forma que desconocía.

—¿Qué te sucede Hiyori-san? —inquirió entre sonrisillas nerviosas, frotándose la nariz—¿a qué se debió eso?

Vio el gesto de la chica, mitad bronca, mitad vergüenza; las mejillas sonrojadas y el dedo apuntándolo, tembloroso y acusante.

—¡¿Por qué estás vestido con el haori de Shinji, idiota? —reclamó, muerta de celos.

Urahara abrió grande los ojos y, antes de que pudiese contestar, Shinji llegó corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo con haori en mano.

Bueno, ahora entendían a qué se debía tanto murmullo en el Seireitei y esas risitas cómplices a sus espaldas. Ya no tenían nada que ocultar, ¿qué más daba repetirlo? No serían los únicos capitanes, en toda la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, envueltos en un romance.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Por favor dónenme un título para éste fic._

_Muchas gracias por leer =). _Urahara _uke de _Shinji _es lo más, mataría por leer un lemon de estos dos, si alguien lo hace me hago su esclava de por vida._

_Inspirado en un art de _Chupu _que recomiendo ver en _y!Gallery_, es de _Saint Seiya_: en dicho art están _Muu _y _Death Mask_ ante _Shion _quien reclama explicaciones por aparecerse en la reunión con las armaduras cambiadas LOL xD_

_5 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
